Teen Titans: New York
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: The Titans decide to vacation in New York. They're sure to find fun and romance on the trip.
1. Where to?

Notes: This is dedicated to my girlfriend because she went to visit New York and gave me inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the songs

Teen Titans: New York

Ch. 1: Where to?

It was a typical day at Titans Tower. Since no villains had attacked recently, everyone did whatever they felt like doing.

Cyborg was playing the gamestation with Beast Boy on one side of the couch, Robin and Starfire sat in the middle talking, and Raven

was reading a book on the other end. Cyborg however wasn't focusing on the game entirely. He kept thinking that the team

should do something instead of just staying in the tower. After he beat Beast Boy he jumped up.

Beast Boy expected him to gloat but instead Cyborg said, "I can't take this. I wanna get out and go somewhere."

"Are you sure we should?" asked Robin. "Dude," added Beast Boy, "Cy has a point. We should get out. Besides there hasn't been

any criminal activity for days." "Then it's settled," said Cyborg, "But where to go?" "Perhaps we may visit Tamaran?" suggested

Starfire. "How about Africa?" asked Beast Boy. "Maybe next time," replied Cyborg, "Let's try to go

some where in this continent." "How about Gotham?" asked Raven, "It's dark there."

"Man," said Cyborg, "This is tougher than I thought." "Well actually," said Beast Boy, "I don't really

care where we go, but I know what I want to see." "Which is?" asked Cyborg.

_BB: Bright lights, big city, That's where we gotta go_

_Where the food is great and the girls are so pretty_

_I'd like to get my arms around a hundred or so_

_I'd hug 'em, squeeze 'em, hold 'em tight_

_Sleep all day, dance all night_

_I want the bright lights and the big city_

_That's the life for me, yeah_

_That's the life for..._

Just then Raven slapped her hand over Beast Boy's mouth and dragged him to the window.

_Rae: You little maggot, Have never seen the moon_

_Gliding 'cross_ _the western sky_

_A dead oak tree by the waterside_

_Putrid vapors rising_

Starfire then grabbed them both.

_Star: That sounds lovely, Raven, I am sure we all agree_

_But I prefer the sunshine_

_A little park right in the center of the town_

_Flowers everywhere, children all around me, I would love it!_

_Just to be somewhere nice and warm_

_It is wonderful, wonderful_

_That is the life for me That is the life for me_

_That is the life, that is the life for me_

Then everyone looked at Robin as Beast Boy stood next to him.

_Rob: Elegant conversation_

_BB: Bright lights, big city_

_Rob: An elevated point of view_

_BB: That's where I'd go_

_Rob: Intellectual stimulation_

_BB: Yeah, waiting for you_

_Rob: And someone you love to share it with you_

With that remark Robin took Star's hand.

_All: It would be wonderful, wonderful_

_That's the life for me_

"Why are y'all singing?" asked a confused Cyborg.

_All: That's the life for me_

"I guess it beats doing nothing," Cy added.

_All: That's the life_

_That's the life_

_That's the life_

_That's the life for..._

"Wait a minute!" Cyborg shouted, "I know a place that has all those things." He went to get a

brochure out of the drawer. "Really?" asked Beast Boy, "Where?" Cy came back in and

displayed the packet. "New York City!" he exclaimed. "New York!" BB exclaimed back, "They

love me there." "Who's they?" asked Raven out loud though mostly to herself. Cy continued,

"New York is where you'll find a park in the center." "Central Park," added Beast Boy. "There's

plays and museums." "Not to mention Yankee Stadium." "Dark places to hang out." "Night

clubs." "Plus cool subways for me," finished Cyborg, "This will be the best vacation ever."

_BB: That's the life for me_

_Star: That is the life for me_

_Rob, BB: That's the life for me_

_Rae: That's the life for me_

_Cy: That's the life_

_All: That's the life, That's the life_

_That's the life for me!_

"So that settles it, said Cy, "We're taking a plane to New York." "Why not the T-Car or the T-Ship?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because I don't like the idea of leaving either of my babies alone in the big apple."

"Well in that case," replied Robin, "Everyone start packing while I go online for the tickets."

With that everyone ran to their rooms to begin packing their stuff for the trip.

Luckily, Robin was able to get a flight that left the next day. So the morning came. "Rise and

shine team," said Robin, "Time to go." "I'll rise but don't try to get me to shine," quipped

Raven. "Where is friend Beast Boy?" asked Star. "Probably still asleep," said Cy. "I'll get him," said Raven.

She went and banged on the door but nothing happened. So she went through it to see that BB was indeed still asleep.

She was about to wake him when she heard him mumble, "I love you, Raven."

Raven was shocked at first but deep down she loved him back. With that incident past she lifted him out of bed with her powers and

dropped him on the floor. "What happened!" cried Beast Boy.

"Time to go," was all she said as she tuned to leave. In a minute the whole team was ready. "Let's go!" shouted Cyborg.

They jumped into the T-Car and headed for the airport. Once they arrived, the rushed to the plane.

"Come on team," Rob said, "The plane leaves at noon." They finally made it and found their seats. Starfire sat next to Robin, Raven sat

next to Beast Boy, and Cyborg got a big seat to himself. Then after a while the plane took off

and they were on their way. On the trip to NY, Star fell asleep on Robin's shoulder. No one

really cared because they had already hooked up and even if they hadn't this wouldn't be new.

However something rarer happened on that flight. Raven had fallen asleep on Beast Boy's

shoulder and Beast Boy had also fallen asleep and put his head on hers. The other three members

just stared until Star said, "Luckily I have brought the camera that is digital."

Later, the flight ended and they made their way out to the city that never sleeps.


	2. On the Move

Notes: Here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans (or Madagascar for that matter)

Teen Titans: New York

Ch. 2: On the Move

"Ah, New York. The place where all the good stuff takes place. Seinfeld, King of Queens, Everybody Loves Raymond, The Nanny,

Friends, Saturday Night Live, Godzilla, Spider-Man, Home Alone 2, The Muppets Take Manhattan, James and the Giant Peach..."

"We get the point Beast Boy," said Raven.

The team looked around at the huge city wondering what to do first. "Let's go to a hotel and get a room first," said Robin.

"Taxi!" cried Beast Boy. "We don't need a taxi Beast Boy," Raven said, "Besides, I don't know any foreign languages."

That being said, Star carried Robin, Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl to carry Cyborg, and Raven levitated. They got to a big

fancy hotel where they all got one big room. "Man, why do we have to share a room together?" asked a ticked off Cyborg.

"To save at least a little money," replied Robin, "Now where should we go?"

"May we please go to the park in the center?" asked Star. "Absolutely," Robin quickly replied.

"Surprise, surprise," muttered Cyborg. So the team walked outside and took off to Central Park.

"It is beautiful!" "Not as beautiful as you, Star."

"That's it we're leaving," said Cy. "Please friends, let us visit the zoo of Central Park."

"Dude, I'm so there!" So they headed to the zoo. When they arrived they heard the loudspeaker.

_Welcome to the Central Park Zoo! _"They may not have any of the big animals from Madagascar,

but they still have penguins," said Beast Boy excitedly. As they looked at the penguins, Beast Boy said, "I wonder if these guys are

planning to bust out?" "You watch too much TV, BB," replied Raven. "You called me BB." He just stared at Raven. "Raven."

"Yes, Beast Boy?" she replied expecting him to say something pertaining to love. "Let's go see the lemurs!" sigh

So the team was dragged to the new lemur exhibit. "This is so cool. I like to move it move it!"

"Shut up Beast Boy. We're moving on." They soon saw the entire zoo. They passed by a big rock which Beast Boy jumped on top of.

"Hey guys, look at me. Introducing Beast Boy the lion!" He turned into a lion and gave a big loud roar. The whole zoo was staring at

him. Beast Boy then changed back. "No autographs please, but take all the pictures you want."

"Get down you idiot," said Raven. They got out quickly as possible.

"Let's go to Broadway now," suggested Robin. "To Grand Central Station!" shouted Cyborg.

They rushed over to the subway station and got on.

After a while, they arrived at their destination. "Has this brought us closer to the Broadway?" Star asked.

"I dunno, I just wanted to ride the subway." Cyborg received angry glares from all but Starfire.

They then went the right way to see a Broadway show. They saw The Lion King.

"Man that was my kinda play," said Beast Boy. "You would say that," Raven said. "Well, that's

just for starters," said Robin, "Before we head back to the hotel, let's stop off at the Empire State Building."

So they flew for the building and went right to the top. "Glorious!" "Dude, what a sight." "Boo-yah!" The team was perched at the very

tip of the building looking over the city as it lit up. "I hate to break the mood team," said Robin (of course), "But I think we should get

back. We've got a lot to do and see tomorrow." So the team headed back to the hotel and ran into a problem.

"Where am I supposed to sleep!" Cyborg yelled. "The closet," replied Robin, "it's big enough for you to recharge in."

"What about me and Rae?" asked Beast Boy. "You take one couch and Raven can have the other. Star will share the master bed with

me." That remark was met with stares. "We're not going to do anything!" "Okay man," replied Cy, "You better not

until wedding night." So they each headed off to bed. Cyborg got a large closet, Robin and Starfire cuddled in the king size bed, while

Raven and Beast Boy lay on separate couches.

"Dude, even the sofas are comfy. Well, better get to sleep. Good night Rae." "Good night, BB."

All the lights were then turned out. As they all fell asleep they whispered, "Good night Star."

"Good night Robin."

"I love you Beast Boy."

"I love you Rae."

"I love all this food."


	3. Seeing the Sights

Notes: Coming up next...

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans (so stop asking)

Teen Titans: New York

Ch. 3: Seeing the Sights

"Everyone wake up," said Robin, "It's time to go." Everyone, even though they knew they were

going to see the famous places of New York, reluctantly got up and ready. "Where to first?"

asked Cyborg. "The Statue of Liberty," Star eagerly replied. So the team flew out to Ellis Island

to see the statue. "She is most beautiful," said Starfire. "One of the best French things since the

kissing," said Beast Boy. "And the bread," added Robin. "And the fries," added Cyborg. "I hate

to burst your bubble, but other than the statue all those things are American," Raven explained.

"We knew that," the guys shot back. "Let's head for Madison Square Garden," Robin suggested.

The team looked all throughout the place in every room. "That was fun," said Cy, "But let's go to

the bridge." So off they went to the very top. "Dude, the Brooklyn Bridge is so cool," Beast Boy

said as he leaned over to get a good view. Then he fell! "Beast Boy!" cried Raven. "Aw man,"

said a panicking Cyborg, "If we tell them he fell off the bridge they won't believe us."

"Friends, I did not hear a splash." The team looked over to see if they could find Beast Boy.

While they were busy, a green pigeon landed on Raven's head and looked over as well. After it

looked it flew off and changed back into Beast Boy who said, "So what are we looking for?"

Everyone stared at him, then Cyborg and Raven hit him. "You fell over you idiot," said Cyborg,

"We were looking for you." "Aw, you were worried about me." "Let's move on, team," said a

relieved yet ticked off Robin. Raven pulled Beast Boy aside. "Beast Boy, I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you." "I'd let you do

both Rae, but then no one would win." Raven slightly giggled at the remark. She the gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just don't do that again. Let's go."

The team went all over New York to see what they could see. Later, the team went to another

Broadway play. This time it was Beauty and the Beast. "That was a most wondrous play," said a

happy Starfire. "Who wants pizza?" asked Cy, "After all, what better place to get a Big New

Yorker than New York?" After the usual fight over what the toppings would be, they finished

and headed for Niagra Falls. "It is most romantic," said Starfire.

"Yeah," said Cyborg, "So when do we eat?" "You just ate," remarked Robin. "So?"

Robin ignored him and held Star in his arms as the others backed away. "Give you any ideas

Raven?" asked Beast Boy. "I don't think I can push you into the falls Beast Boy." Beast Boy

hung his head. Then he shot up and gave Raven a kiss on the cheek. "Are y'all done yet?" asked

Cyborg. "Okay team let's head back to the hotel," Rob said, "We can go to a night club

tomorrow." So they headed back once again. They went to sleep in their assigned places. As

Raven lie on her couch she shivered a little. "It's kinda cold there under the air vent isn't it?"

"I'll manage Beast Boy." "Tell you what. You can sleep on this couch and I'll take that one. I

can take the cold better." "You'd do that for me?" "Of course." Raven got up and stood by Beast

Boy's couch while he went to her's. He was about to lie down when Raven said, "You know, we

could just share this couch by sleeping head to toe so no one has to sleep under the vent." "You

don't mind Rae?" "Of course not." So the two shared one couch that night and slept head to toe.

"Good night Raven." "Good night Beast Boy."


	4. Karaoke Night

Notes: When I said Godzilla in ch. 2 I meant the '98 American one

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Teen Titans or any of the songs

Teen Titans: New York

Ch. 4: Karaoke Club

Raven awoke that day with Beast Boy's feet in her face. She started hitting him with hers.

"Wake up Beast Boy," she said. "You're feet are beautiful Rae. Now let me sleep." "It's twelve thirty." "Too soon." "I mean p.m."

"Still too soon." She then pushed him off the couch. "What? We're we going?" "To eat, Beast Boy."

He immediately jumped up. "Well why didn't you say so?" The two got ready and went out to eat.

The others were outside waiting and buying hot dogs. "Well," Cyborg said, "Did you two have a nice sleep?"

They all began snickering as Beast Boy and Raven blushed. "Now let's eat, here's your tofu dog BB." Beast Boy took it and was

about to bite down when he took a quick sniff. "Uh, Cy?" Cyborg had already bitten into his hot dog.

Cyborg swallowed and answered, "What?" "That's my tofu dog." Cy just stood there with a blank face. "Oh crud."

Beast Boy quickly snatched the tofu dog and gave Cyborg the real hot dog. Cy then snapped out of his trance.

"You always know what to do, BB." Afterwards, the team went shopping at every and any store. "Serendipity!" exclaimed Star, "I

have found the most appropriate shirt that reads 'I heart NY' on it." "Great Star," said Robin, "Well this killed a

few minutes, now let's head to that night club." After searching for a while they found the rather

big night club conveniently as the sun was setting. "Dudes, it's karaoke night!" "Oh yeah, time to show off," added Cy.

The team walked over to the stage. "So who's going first?" asked Robin. "May I go first?" asked Starfire.

"Sure," they all said. "This song is for Robin."

_Lucky you were born that far away so_

_We could both make fun of business_

_Lucky that I love a foreign land for_

_The lucky fact of your existence_

_Baby I would climb the Andes solely _

_O count the freckles on your body_

_Never could imagine there were only_

_Ten million ways to love somebody_

_Le do lo le do le... le do lo le do le_

_Can't you see... I'm at your feet_

_Whenever, wherever_

_We're meant to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder_

_You'll never have to wonder_

_We can always play by ear_

_And that's the deal my dear_

_Lucky that my lips not only mumble_

_They spill kisses like a fountain_

_Lucky that my breasts are small and humble_

_So you don't confuse them with mountains_

_Lucky I have strong legs like my mother_

_To run for cover when I need it_

_And these two eyes are for no other_

_The day you leave will cry a river_

_Le do lo le lo le... le do lo le lo le_

_At your feet... I'm at your feet_

_Whenever, wherever_

_We're meant to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder_

_You'll never have to wonder_

_We can always play by ear_

_And that's the deal my dear_

Starfire began to dance around the stage moving smoothly to the music. Robin gaped.

_Le do lo le lo le... le do lo le lo le_

_Think out loud, say it again_

_Le do lo le lo le lo le_

_Tell me one more time_

_That your there_

_Lost in my eyes_

_Whenever, wherever_

_We're meant to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder_

_You've got me head over heels_

_There's nothing left to fear_

_If you really feel the way I feel_

_Whenever, wherever_

_We're meant to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder_

_You've got me head over heels_

_There's nothing left to fear_

_If you really feel the way I think_

Everyone applauded at Star's finish. Robin got up and hugged her. "That was great Star. Now

it's my turn." Robin jumped on stage. "For you Star."

_Something about the way you look tonight,_

_Something about the way that I can't take my eyes off you._

_Something about the way you lips invite_. _Maybe it's the way that_

_I get nervous when you're around, and I want you to be mine._

_And if you need a reason why._

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,_

_the way that I want you tonight._

_It's in the way that you hold me and the way that you know me_

_When I can't find the right words to say_

_You feel it in the way. Ohh... you feel it in the way..._

_Something about how you stay on my mind_

_Something about the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep_

_Ohh girl... Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes, ohh baby it's the way that_

_makes me feel to see you smile... And the reasons they may change,_

_but what I'm feeling stays the same_

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,_

_the way that I want you tonight._

_It's in the way that you hold me and the way that you know me_

_When I can't find the right words to say_

_You feel it in the way... Ohh... you feel it in the way..._

_I can"t put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you_

_you baby... so don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside..._

_Just thinkin' 'bout the way..._

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,_

_the way that I want you tonight..._

_It's in the way that you hold me and the way that you know me_

_When I can't find the right words to say_

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me... the way..._

_Feel it in the way... Something about the way you look tonight..._

_Nothing more to say than I feel it in the way_

As the audience applauded again Cyborg muttered to Beast Boy, "I didn't know he could sing

like that. Well two can at play that game." So Cyborg went on stage this time. "Hit it!"

_I remember when rock was young_

_Me and Suzie_ _had so much fun_

_holding hands and skimming stones_

_had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own_

_But the biggest kick I ever got_

_was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock_

_While all the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock_

_we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock_

_Well Croc Rocking the song would shout_

_when your feet just can't keep still_

_I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will_

_Oh lordy mama those Friday nights_

_when Suzie wore her dresses tight_

_and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight_

_la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_But the years went by and the rock just died_

_Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy_

_Long nights crying by the record machine_

_dreaming of my Chevy and my old blue jeans_

_But they'll never kill the thrills we've got_

_burning oil to the Crocodile Rock_

_Learning fast as the weeks went past_

_we really thought the Crocodile Rock would last _

_Well Croc Rocking the song would shout_

_when your feet just can't keep still_

_I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will_

_Oh lordy mama those Friday nights_

_when Suzie wore her dresses tight_

_and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight_

_la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_I remember when rock was young_

_Me and Suzie_ _had so much fun_

_holding hands and skimming stones_

_had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own_

_But the biggest kick I ever got_

_was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock_

_While all the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock_

_we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock_

_Well Croc Rocking the song would shout_

_when your feet just can't keep still_

_I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will_

_Oh lordy mama those Friday nights_

_when Suzie wore her dresses tight_

_and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight_

_la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

"Hey Cy," Beast Boy said, "You don't, and probably can't, wear blue jeans." After applauding,

Beast Boy looked around. "Well I guess it's..." "My turn," Raven interrupted as she floated to the stage.

_Very superstitious, writing's on the wall_

_Very superstitious, ladders 'bout to fall_

_Thirteen month old baby, broke the looking glass_

_Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past_

_When you believe in things that you don't understand then you suffer_

_Superstition ain't the way_

_Hay, hay_

_Very superstitious, wash your face and hands_

_Rid me of the problem, do all that you can_

_Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong_

_You don't wanna save me, sad is my song_

_When you believe in things that you don't understand then you suffer_

_Superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh_

_Very superstitious, nothin' more to say_

_Very superstitious, the devil's on his way_

_Thirteen month old baby, broke the looking glass_

_Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past_

_When you believe in things that you don't understand then you suffer_

_Superstition ain't the way, no, no, no_

As the applause finished Beast Boy said, "Raven, that was incredible."He quickly jumped on stage.

"This song is for a special someone. Raven..."

_You know girl, my heart goes out to you_

_Hear me out now cuz it's all for love_

_I'm so glad you're my girl_

_I'll do anything for you_

_Call you every night _

_And give you flowers, too_

_I thank the Lord for you _

_And think about you all the time_

_Ask Him everyday _

_That you'll forever be mine_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_To show you I'll be there_

_I like to do the things_

_That let you know I care_

_I sing this lullaby_

'_Cause girl you fill me full_

_I look into your eyes_

_You're so beautiful_

_Oh girl I think I love ya_

_I'm always thinkin' of ya_

_I want_ _you to know I'd do it all for love_

_I love it when we're together_

_Girl I need you forever_

_and I want you to know I'd do it all for love_

_I will never leave you, Sugar_

_This I guarantee_

_I look into the future_

_I see you and me_

_Knight in shining armor_

_I will be your fairy tale_

_I wanna take care of you_

_Girl, I'll serve you well_

_I will be there for you_

_To catch you when you fall_

_I'll hold you in my arms_

_That's where you belong_

_I sing this lullaby_

'_Cause girl you fill me full_

_I look into your eyes_

_You're so beautiful... beautiful... yeah!_

_Oh girl I think I love ya_

_I'm always thinkin' of ya_

_I want_ _you to know I'd do it all for love_

_I love it when we're together_

_Girl I need you forever_

_and I want you to know I'd do it all for love_

Beast Boy stared straight at Raven and motioned for her to come closer. She did.

_Yo, come here sweetheart_

_I just want you to know something all right_

_See every day of my life without you would be like a hundred years_

_The distance between us an ocean of tears_

_See all the things I do for you are for love_

_Dig it!_

_All for lovin' (all for love)_

_All for you (you, you, you)_

_All for lovin' you (you)_

_Oh girl I think I love ya_

_I'm always thinkin' of ya_

_I want_ _you to know I'd do it all for love_

_I love it when we're together_

_Girl I need you forever_

_and I want you to know I'd do it all for love_

_Oh girl I think I love ya_

_I'm always thinkin' of ya_

_I want_ _you to know I'd do it all for love_

_I love it when we're together_

_Girl I need you forever_

_and I want you to know I'd do it all for love_

When the clapping stopped, Beast Boy jumped off the stage and Raven said, "Did you really mean that?"

"Every word, Rae. I love you." "Really?" "Really, Really." "I love you too, BB."

Beast Boy and Raven hugged each other tight then looked into each other's eyes. Then they kissed.

"Awwwwwww!" the crowd went which caused the pair to snap back into reality.

"You can continue that later," said Cyborg, "But for now this party's just starting. Who's next?"


	5. Everybody Sing!

Notes: Next chapter with more singing

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans, Lion King, or any of these songs

Teen Titans: New York

Ch. 5: Everybody Sing!

"I'll tell you who's next," said Robin, "It's..." "Is it us, Robin!" blurted out Starfire. "Yes."

"Glorious!" she replied as she dragged Robin on stage. "We are singing a duet, yes?"

Robin nodded as the music started.

_Rob: Look at the sky tell me what do you see_

_Just close your eyes and describe it to me_

_The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight_

_That's what I see through your eyes_

_Star: I see the heavens each time that you smile_

_I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles_

_And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile_

_That is what I see through your eyes_

_Both: That's what I see through your eyes_

_Here in the night, I see the sun_

_Here in the dark, our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes_

_I see a night I wish could last forever_

_I see a world we're meant to see together_

_And it's so much more than I remember_

_Rob: More than I remember_

_Star: More than I have known_

_Both: Here in the night, I see the sun_

_Here in the dark, our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes_

_Looking through your eyes_

The couple hugged after their performance. "Let's go Beast Boy," said Raven. "What? You actually want to sing with me?"

"Yeah. Are you ready?" Beast Boy pretended to think about the question.

"Did I mention New York is also the place of King Kong, The Critic, Oliver and Company, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story,

Gary the Rat, Jungle 2 Jungle, Annie, Newsies..."

"Get on stage, Beast Boy," Raven said sounding annoyed. The pair went up and found the perfect song.

_Rae: There are times you drive me, shall we say, bananas_

_And your mind is missing, no offence, a screw_

_BB: None taken_

_Rae: Still whatever mess I land in, Who was always understandin'?_

_Nobody else but you_

_BB: Oh your moodyness is now and then bewilderin'_

_And your values may be, so to speak, askew_

_Rae: Gesundheit!_

_BB: Thanks!_

_Who deserves a hero's trophy, as we face each cat-a-strophy_

_Nobody else but you_

_Both: Nobody else but you_

_It's just our luck, we're stuck together_

_Nobody else but you_

_Is crazy enough to believe we'll come through_

_Rae: So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric_

_BB: And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo_

_Both: But when life becomes distressin'_

_Who will I be S.O.S'n?_

_Rae: If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue!_

_Though he seems intoxicated, he's just highly animated!_

_And he's nobody else, but..._

_Both: Nobody else but you_

_We've turned into, a true blue duo_

_Hard times, we've had a few_

_BB: Like we're thrown in the drink_

_Rae: Like we're tossed outta town_

_Both: But when I start to sink_

_Hey I'd rather go down_

_With nobody else, but Y-O-U!_

_kiss_

_Rae: Beast Boy!_

"What?" he replied, "I thought..." "I wasn't ready," she said, "But now I am." Then they kissed

on the lips. "Okay, enough already!" yelled Cyborg, "Hey, BB, how about you and me sing a

song?" "Cool. Which one?""One we heard earlier in the week." Cy then whispered into Beast

Boy's ear. "Oh, that one. Sweet!" "Uh guys," said Robin, "Maybe we should..."

"Relax Rob," BB quickly said, "Hakuna Matata." "What?" asked a confused Robin.

"Hakuna Matata," added Cyborg, "It means 'No Worries.'"

_BB: Hakuna Matata!_

_What a wonderful phrase_

_Cy: Hakuna Matata!_

_Ain't no passing craze_

_BB: It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

_Both: It's our problem-free philosophy_

_BB: Hakuna Matata!_

"Hakuna Matata?" Robin said with a sigh. "Yep," replied Cyborg, "It's our motto."

"What is a motto?" asked Starfire. "Nothin'," replied Beast Boy, "What's a motto with you?"

He and Cy then burst out laughing. "Seriously though," continued BB, "These two words will

solve all your problems." "That's right," said Cy, "Take BB for example. Why..."

_Cy: When he was a young Beast Boy_

_BB: When I was a young Beast Boy_

"Very nice," Cy said sarcastically while cleaning out his ear.

"Thanks," replied BB ignoring the sarcasm as usual.

_Cy: He found his appearance lacked a certain appeal_

_He could clear out a restaurant after every meal_

_BB: I'm a sensitive soul though I like to joke_

_And it hurt that people wouldn't accept this bloke_

_And, oh, the shame_

"He was ashamed!"

_BB: Thoughta changin' my name_

"Oh, what's in a name?"

_BB: And I got downhearted_

"How did you feel?"

_BB: Especially when I... _

"Hey, Beast Boy, not in public."

"Oh, sorry."

Raven rolled her eyes.

_Both: Hakuna Matata!_

_What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Ain't no passing craze_

Just then Robin jumped on stage with Cy and BB.

_Rob: It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

"Yeah, sing it, Rob," said Beast Boy.

_Rob, BB: It's our problem-free_

_Cy: Philosophy_

_All: Hakuna Matata!_

Just then, Beast Boy ran to the waiter and asked for something. When BB received the dish he

ran back to the others. "Hey Raven," BB said slyly, "Wanna try some tofu?" "No."

"Aw, come on. Please?" He gave her the kitty face. "Fine. Just stop that, it's creepy."

"Look who's talking," muttered Beast Boy. "What was that?" "Nothing." She grabbed a fork and

ate a piece of the tofu. She made a face but then said, "Slimy yet satisfying." Beast Boy smiled

and joined Cy and Rob again.

_All: Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna...!_

_Rob: It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_All: It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Cy: Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Rob: Hakuna Matata! _

_BB: Hakuna Matata!_

_Rob: Hakuna Matata!_

_BB: Mata, Matata!_

Applause was everywhere. "Dude, it's like we're on Broadway." The guys bowed.

"May we sing a song together Raven?"asked Starfire. "Sure, I guess." They went on stage being

watched intently by Robin and Beast Boy.

_Star: Honey, you're a sweet thing_

_Both: And you look so fine_

_All I ever wanted_

_Is to make you mine_

_Give me a clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you_

_Star: Boy, I really love you_

_With my heart and soul_

_Honey, will you not take me_

_Where I want to go?_

_Rae: Give me a clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you_

Beast Boy and Robin gradually stepped closer and closer to the stage.

_Both: Gettin' lucky, hmmm, gettin' lucky_

_Is really what it's all about_

_Star: Gettin' lucky, hmmm, gettin' lucky_

_Is something I cannot do without _

_Rae: Honey, I've been waitin'_

_Waitin' patiently_

_Let me unlock your heart, boy_

_I think I got the key_

_Both: Give me a clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you_

_Oh, give me a clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you_

The boys were hypnotized by the girls' voices.

_Oh, ho, give me a clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you_

_Give me a clue_

_Won't you tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you?_

_Rae: Oh, honey, honey_

_Both: Give me a clue _

_Won't you tell me what I need to do_

_To get lucky with you?_

The girls stepped down and were grabbed by their respective guy. "Star," said Robin, "That was

so incredible." "I welcome you for the song." "Ravey, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Don't get used to it," she replied. Then she whispered to BB, "At least not a lot."

"Hey fellas," Cy shouted, "Let's sing one more together. I know just the one."

"I know what you're thinking Cy," said Beast Boy, "New York, New York!" "No!" Cyborg

quickly replied. He then whispered it to the team. "Oh, well that works too."

_Cy: When there's trouble you know who to call_

_All: Teen Titans!_

_Cy: From their tower, they can see it all_

_All: Teen Titans!_

_BB: When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they got your back_

_Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_All: Teen Titans GO!_

_Star: With their superpowers they unite_

_All: Teen Titans!_

_Star: Never met a villain that they liked_

_All: Teen Titans!_

_Rob: They've got the bad guys on the run_

_They never stop 'till the job gets done_

_Cuz when the world is losing all control_

_All: Teen Titans GO!_

_Teen Titans GO!_

_Rae: If your heart is black you better watch out_

_You cannot escape the team_

_When they catch you there won't be any doubt_

_You've been beaten by the teens_

_beaten by the teens_

_All: T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!_

_T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!_

_T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!_

_T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!_

Beast Boy played air guitar to the music.

_Rob: When there's trouble you know who to call_

_All: Teen Titans!_

_Star: From their tower, they can see it all_

_All: Teen Titans!_

_BB: When there's evil on the attack_

_Rae: You can rest knowing they got your back_

_Cy: Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_All: Teen Titans GO!_

_Teen Titans GO!_

_Teen Titans GO!_

_Star: One_

_Cy: Two_

_BB: Three_

_Rae: Four_

_Rob: GO!_

_All: Teen Titans!_

The audience was SRO (standing room only) as the team finished their theme song. "Well team," Robin said, "I think it's time we called

it a night." "Agreed," added Starfire. The others nodded and they left the nightclub. Finally, they arrived back at their hotel room and

went straight to bed. Well, Cyborg went into the closet and Beast Boy and Raven went to their couch. They slept head to toe again.

"Good night Beast Boy. I love you." Good night Raven. I love you more." "No, I love you more," she replied with a yawn.

"We'll continue this later," BB said, "Sweet dreams."


	6. Cy's Day Out

Notes: Yes I know, I took forever

Disclaimer: I definitely don't Teen Titans

Teen Titans: New York

Ch. 6: Cy's Day Out

The next morning, Cyborg woke up and went to the living room. He saw that Raven was still asleep on the couch and Beast Boy was a kitten curled up next to her.

Cyborg went to Robin and Starfire's room. "Hey guys, have you seen those two?" he asked, but then saw that they were preoccupied with a movie and were cuddling up next to

each other on the bed. "That's it! I'm outta here!" Cy exclaimed, "I'm goin' for a walk." Cyborg walked down the streets of New York with no particular place to go.

Then he heard someone call his name. _'Who could that be?' _he wondered as he turned around. "Sarah, what are you doin' here?" "I came to visit some relatives, but now I'm

done and was walking when I saw you. Want to come shopping with me?" "Sure," he replied quickly. So off they went to any and every store in New York. Several hours later,

they finally came to a stopping point. "I had a good time Cyborg." "Yeah, me too." "When are you heading back to Jump City?" "Tomorrow afternoon." "Hey, so am I."

They checked each other's tickets. "We're on the same flight, Cy." "Well, then I'll see you there, Sarah." With that said they bid each other goodbye and went there separate

ways. As Cy entered the hotel room, he saw all the others were in the living room. "Where have you been?" asked Robin. "I went for a walk and met Sarah so we went

shopping." "You!" said a surprised Beast Boy. "Yep, it's true. So I got y'all souvenirs." Cy rummaged through his bags. "For you Star, a miniature Statue of Liberty."

"Many thanks Cyborg!" "For you Raven, a mug with 'I love NY' on it." "Thanks." "For you Rob, a snow globe." "Thanks, Cy." "For you BB, a new gamestation game."

"Sweet!" "Finally, for me I bought a karaoke machine. That night was so much fun. Now we can do it all the time." Cy hooked up the machine. "Let's try this baby out."

_When there's trouble you know what to do_

_Call Cyborg!_

_He can shoot a rocket from his shoe_

'_Cause he's Cyborg_

_Do da do da Something like that_

_Oh yeah!_

_Na na na na Big fluffy cat_

_That's right!_

"Please stop," said Raven, "At least sing a real song."

"I'll sing you a real song Rae," said Beast Boy.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you, I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be_

_What you always needed_

_Then I'll hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

_I'll never make you cry c'mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Maybe do you think you could love me too_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooooooo_

_Beautiful soul, yeah_

_Oooooo, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

Raven just stared at Beast Boy. Then said, "Why do you have to be so romantic?" "It's a gift," BB replied. "Whatever," said Cyborg, "Who's next?"

Robin spoke up, "This is for you, Star."

_They got a lotta girls_

_Who know they got it going on_

_But nothing's ever a comparison to you_

_Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want?_

_And everything I need _

_Is everything you do?_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

'_Cause you're looking so much better_

_Don't ever need to get_

_Caught up in jealousy_

_She could be a supermodel_

_Every magazine, the cover_

_She'll never ever mean a thing to me_

_She's no you, oh no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you, oh no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

'_Cause you're all girl that I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you, she's no you_

_They got a lot of girls _

_Who dance in all the videos_

_But I prefer the way you do,_

_The way you move_

_You're more than beautiful_

_And I just wanna let you know_

_That all I ever need _

_Is what I've got with you_

_And a girl walk by don't matter_

_Every time you're looking better_

_I think you're perfect and there ain't nothing I would change_

_She could be a supermodel_

_Every magazine, the cover_

_She'll never ever take my heart away_

_She's no you, oh no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

'_Cause you're all girl that I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you, she's no you_

_And no one's ever gonna get to me, oh_

_The way you do to me, Baby can't you see_

_That you're the one, the only one_

_Who's ever made me feel this way?_

_Nothing's ever coming even close, no_

_No one's ever been comparable to you_

_Oh oh_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah_

_I don't want nothing I don't got_

_I don't need nothing but you_

_I can't get more than you give me_

_So don't stop anything you do_

_Your all that_

_All that and then some_

_You know what_

_Just what I need_

_And no girl, no place, no where_

_Could mean a thing to me_

_She's no you, oh no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you, oh no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

'_Cause you're all girl that I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you, girl_

_She's no you_

_She's no you_

_They got a lotta girls_

_Who know they got it going on_

_But nothing's ever a comparison to you_

_She's no you_

_Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want?_

'_Cause you're all girl that I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you_

"That was very beautiful, Robin." They shared a kiss. Then Star said, "Let us sing a song together, Raven," said Starfire. "What did you have in mind?" asked Raven.

Star whispered into her ear. Raven nodded and they stepped up to the machine.

_Star: When I just a little girl,_

_My mama used to tuck me into bed,_

_And she'd read me a story_

_Rae: It always was about a princess in distress_

_And how a guy would save her_

_And end up with the glory_

_Star: I'd lie in bed and think about _

_The person that I wanted to be,_

_Rae: Then one day I realized_

_The fairy tale life wasn't for me_

_Both: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_

_Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Star: Come and set me free)_

_I don't wanna be like someone waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white_

_Unless somebody's on my side_

_Don't wanna be_

_No, no, no one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

_Star: Someday I'm gonna find someone_

_That wants somebody's soul, heart, and mind_

_Both: Who's not afraid to show that he loves me_

_Rae: Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am_

_Both: Don't need nobody taking care of me_

_(I will be) Star: I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me_

_Rae: When I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing_

_Both: I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_

_Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Rae: Come and set me free)_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white_

_Unless somebody's on my side_

_Don't wanna be_

_No, no, no one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

_I can slay my own dragons (Rae: my own dragons)_

_I can dream my own dreams (Star: my own dreams)_

_My knight in shining armor (Rae: shining armor) is me_

_So I'm gonna set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_

_Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like someone waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white_

_Unless somebody's on my side_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_

_Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like someone waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white_

_Unless somebody's on my side_

_Don't wanna depend on_

_No one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

"That was cool," Beast Boy said. "Team," said Robin, "I think it's time we turned in." "Well, what do you wanna turn into? Raccoon? Opossum? Fox? Falcon?"

"Shut up," was all Raven said, then she kissed Beast Boy full on the lips. "Okay," Cyborg said aloud, "I'm goin' to bed." "Good," replied Robin, "We have to catch the plane

home tomorrow afternoon." "That sounds like a difficult task, Robin. Why must we catch the plane?" asked Starfire. "He means," replied Raven, "That we have to get to the

airport quickly so we don't miss our flight." "Oh, understood. Good night then, friends." With that settled, they all went to bed. (or the couch or closet)


	7. Home at Last

Notes: So its come to this

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or any songs that I used

Teen Titans: New York

Ch. 7: Home at Last

Morning came at last and the team was up and packing their belongings. Everyone that is except Cyborg. "I don't wanna leave," Cy protested, "I love this giant closet. I just gotta

move all my stuff here." "You do realize," said Robin matter-of-factly, "That you'll have to keep paying the bill."

"Plus think of what it'll cost to live here and move all your stuff," added Beast Boy. "And would you not miss us, friend?" asked Starfire.

"Not to mention that you forget who's going to be on the flight with us," said Raven. Cyborg seemed to freeze up. Then he quickly said, "Well, come on. Let's go!"

He then grabbed his stuff and ran out the door.

**next**

They took a taxi to the airport and arrived early. So they stopped for snacks. Cyborg was stopped when he set off the metal detector. "Sir, please remove any metal objects."

"I _am_ a metal object. I'm a cyborg." "Oh, right. It's you. Sorry, buddy. Go right ahead." Then they finally all got on the plane. As they walked in, Cyborg saw that Sarah was

already there and sat next to her. Of course, Star and Robin sat together as well as BB and Raven. Hours seemed to fly by and, at last, they were home again.

Cyborg said good bye to Sarah. "Hey, Cyborg, do you think I could come over later?" she asked. "Well, I don't think anyone is gonna get jet lag, so sure."

In a few minutes, the team was assembled to head back to the tower. "Don't worry team," Cy said, "I'm calling the T-Car to come pick us up."

"How far we've come," BB replied. They soon piled into the car. "You know," Beast Boy said, "I'm actually glad to be home. I've kinda missed it."

"We all have, Beast Boy," replied Robin. The T-Car pulled up to the tower. As they got out Raven said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it seems awfully quiet compared to

New York." They started walking towards the door, but then it opened by itself. "Hi, Cyborg." "Sarah? What are you doing here?" "You said I could come over." "What I mean

is how did you get in?" "Oh, I was let in." "By who?" She motioned them to come in. As soon as they were inside, they were greeted by all the other Titans, be they Titans East

or the honorary Titans. "Welcome back, Titans!" they all shouted with a banner overhead saying the same thing. "Okay," Robin said, "Whose idea was this?" Bumblebee spoke

up, "Actually, it was Beast Boy's." The others turned to look at him. "So that's who you were talking to," said Raven. "Well, just because we're back home doesn't mean we

can't party," replied BB, "So let's do this." They all looked at Raven. "Beast Boy, I think you're affecting me. I actually want to sing." They looked at Robin. "Well, might as well

end with a song. Titans, go!" Everyone looked at him strangely. "Sorry, had to say it."

_Star: Don't go breaking my heart_

_Rob: I couldn't if I tried_

_Star: Oh, Honey if I get restless_

_Rob: Baby you're not that kind_

_BB: Don't go breaking my heart_

_Rae: You take the weight off of me_

_Sarah: Oh, Honey when you knock on my door_

_Cy: I gave you my key_

_All: Nobody knows it_

_Rae: But when I was down_

_BB: I was your clown_

_All: Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)_

_Rob: Right from the start_

_Star: I gave you my heart_

_Both: I gave you my heart_

_Rob: So don't go breaking my heart_

_Star: I won't go breaking your heart_

_All: Don't go breaking my heart_

_BB: And nobody told us_

_Rae: 'Cause nobody showed us_

_BB: And now it's up to us babe_

_Rae: Oooh, I think we can make it_

_Cy: So don't misunderstand me_

_Sarah: You put the light in my life_

_Cy: Oooh, you put the sparks to the flame_

_Sarah: I've got your heart in my sights_

_All: Nobody knows it_

_Rae: When I was down_

_BB: I was your clown_

_All: Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)_

_Rob: Right from the start_

_Star: I gave you my heart_

_Both: I gave you my heart_

_BB: Don't go breaking my heart_

_Rae: I won't go breaking your heart_

_All: Don't go breaking my heart_

Everybody danced their own way.

_All: Nobody knows it_

_Rae: When I was down_

_BB: I was your clown_

_Rob: Right from the start_

_Star: I gave you my heart_

_All: I gave you my heart_

_Guys: Don't go breaking my heart_

_Girls: I won't go breaking your heart_

_Speedy: Don't go breaking my_

_Bumblebee: Don't go breaking my_

_All: Don't go breaking my heart_

_Hot Spot: Don't go breaking my_

_Kole: Don't go breaking my_

_Rob: I won't go breaking your heart _

_Star: Don't go breaking my heart_

_All: Don't go breaking my_

_BB: I won't go breaking your heart_

_Rae: Don't go breaking my heart_

_All: Don't go breaking my_

_Cy: I won't go breaking your heart_

_Sarah: Don't go breaking my heart_

_All: Don't go breaking my_

_Terra: I won't go breaking your heart_

_Aqualad: Don't go breaking my heart_

_All: Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

With the big, flashy musical number over, the Titans continue with their party. Their well deserved vacation has found them with adventures and romance. Having returned home

once again, they relax until danger calls them back to duty. For now though, just relax.

The End


End file.
